elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Snapleg Cave (Skyrim)
Snapleg Cave is a cave in that is located between Ivarstead and Riften. Description It is a small cave, housing several witches and hags. It features a cooking pot, an alchemy lab and an arcane enchanter. Several spiders and a giant one also dwell inside the cave, protecting the witches. Towards the "end" of the cave, there is a hagraven and several random loot chests. There is also a spriggan locked in a cage, which if freed, will not turn hostile and will attempt to leave the dungeon to return to a clearing outside Eldergleam Sanctuary. *Those with a high Sneak skill can free the spriggan without alerting the hagraven. In this case the spriggan will assist with killing the hagraven before exiting. Layout The cave is entered via a large chasm, leading straight down to three skeevers surrounding a dead deer at the bottom. A long hallway leads to a large cavern with a frostbite spider and two hags. In the centre of the room there is a cooking pot and two tents, within the foremost there is a chest and some Alchemy ingredients. To the left there is a small mound with a Staff of Paralysis lying over top of a crate with a potion and four soul gem fragments. To the right is the entrance to the next room. After going through a corridor and a small area with a troll, there will be a larger room with lots of spider sacks and a giant rock pillar in the center. Here are 3 frostbite spiders, as well. Straight ahead leads to a cave with a giant spider, a dead bandit and a chest (this is a dead end). To the left, before the cave area, a corridor leads to two more frostbite spiders and a pull chain (to the left of the chain is a chest behind some cobwebs) that opens a rock wall into a cavern with a hag. There are two large tents, within one is some alchemical ingredients and a Breathing Water Alteration skill book. In the other is a dead elk. The next room is a large open room with water (the body of a Novice Conjurer can be found floating here, containing loot) down the sides, with a Hag, a hagraven and the spriggan. The tent at the end of the room has two leveled soul gems and an arcane enchanter. To the right leads to a small empty room with a chest and an alchemy lab. Another pull chain opens a door to above the second room to make exiting easier. It is possible to explore this location in reverse – when entering the cave, simply turn left, and jump up. Notable items *Staff of Paralysis lying across box on mound in room with two witches *''Breathing Water'' skill book in the most north-eastern room *4 chests *2 leveled soul gems Alchemy *Fly amanita, slaughterfish egg, slaughterfish scales, frost salts (on a table inside a tent), canis root (outside the entrance) and spider eggs. Trivia *Upon returning to Eldergleam Sanctuary, if the spriggan from Snapleg Cave has previously been released and enough time has passed for the enemies in Snapleg Cave to respawn, the spriggan can be seen walking back from the Sanctuary to its cage in Snapleg Cave (taking a slightly different path than used when escaping). **The spriggan will attack hostile units such as bears before entering Snapleg Cave, but once inside, hostile units and the spriggan ignore each other until the spriggan has returned to the cage. After this, the spriggan can be freed as before. **Since the spriggan walks slowly back to Snapleg Cave, it is possible for the Dragonborn to run ahead and clear the cave again before the spriggan arrives. Exiting, the spriggan can be seen running back to Eldergleam Sanctuary. **If Snapleg Cave is cleared and the spriggan's former cage unlocked before the spriggan has returned to it, on the way back the spriggan will enthrall the nearby animals (goats and foxes) like a hostile spriggan would. However, since this spriggan is not hostile to the Dragonborn, the spriggan will consider these enthralled animals to be enemies and will attack them. ***Animals may run from the spriggan before they can be enthralled; to see if the spriggan is acting aggressively toward them, the Dragonborn can jump down the cliffs to chase some animals toward the spriggan, or use Kyne's Peace to prevent them from running out of the spriggan's path. Bugs * The spriggan may be unable to pass through the cave's corridors when released, and will run in place before vanishing. Appearances * * de:Beinbrecherhöhle es:Cueva Pierna Rota (Skyrim) pl:Jaskinia Łaminoga ru:Щёлкающая пещера (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations